heavenly lotus
by Keltheras
Summary: the story of a young soul reaper with an incredible kido ability and a long elegent zanpakuto.................not much else to that......READ AND REVIEW CAUSE I'M TERRIBLE AT SUMMERIES!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only a couple of the characters that I created  

_**The main character is the son of Rukia and Ichigo, I don't know if in the show soul reapers can have children, but in this story they do regardless!**_

_**Another warning, the main character's zanpakuto's shikai(released) form is of my own creation! Enjoy!**_

Chapter one: Heavenly Lotus 

A young Shinigami raced through the overcrowded halls of the Soul Reaper Academy to his last exam of the six-year course. So far he had passed all the other exams with relatively satisfactory effectiveness. The only test he had gotten a nearly perfect mark on was his melee exam.

This Soul Reaper in training was the son of the captain of squad eleven, Ichigo Kurosaki, and the unseated member of squad thirteen, Rukia Kuchiki. His name is Sakimaru Kuchiki. Normally, he would take the name of his father, but Ichigo would not have his son carrying a useless name when he could belong to a family of great nobility. Rukia tried to convince him otherwise, but he could not be happy with his only son being insignificant to other families.

Saki was just less than six feet in height, with a medium build. Just like his father was when he was his age. He had Rukia's eye colour, but his eye shape and facial features mirrored his uncle, Byakuya Kuchiki, it just appeared slightly more cheerful. He also possessed his uncle's hairstyle and colour, minus the ornaments depicting his nobility.

Saki skidded around a corner and set off again, black hair billowing wildly. He bumped into another student who stopped and asked, "Hey Saki, aren't you supposed to be in that sixth year kido exam?"

"Uh… yeah, right." Saki replied, barely slowing down.

"Better hurry, the test started an hour ago!" The other student called after him.

He rounded the final turn leading to the Kido exam, and made it just in time to see the other near-graduates leaving the test area, he had missed the whole test!

He ran up to the examiner and apologized greatly for missing the test, and begged for another chance.

The instructor thought for a few seconds and said, "Alright Then Sakimaru, I'll give you another chance. This is not because I'm a nice person. Its because I'm afraid that if I don't, Captains Kurosaki and Kuchiki will have my head, and I'm not sure which one scares me more…"

The examiner led Saki into the testing area and explained what he wanted him to do.

"Ok, I want you to demonstrate binding spells numbers one, four and nine. Then the destructive spells, numbers one, four and thirty-one. Go!"

Saki breathed deeply and focused on the student who volunteered to stay behind to help with the binding demonstrations. He called out the number nine binding kido, "Binding spell number nine, geki Strike!" He made a slashing movement with his two fingers. A blinding red light engulfed the other student, paralyzing him. The other two binding spells were administered similarly.

For the destructive spells, he aimed at either some targets at the end of the course, or a couple dummies to his right.

He walked up to the first dummy and prepared his first destructive kido.

"Hado one thrust Sho!" He called out, knocking the dummy across the room. He walked up to the next one.

"Hado four White Lightning Byakurai!" He shot a concentrated bolt of lightning out of his fingertips and opened a burning hole in the dummy.

He aimed at the target at the end of the range and cried, "Hado thirty-three Shot of Red Fire shakkoho!" A large red ball of light streaked towards the end of the range, destroying a group of targets and making a large explosion.

"Good Sakimaru, you pass." The examiner declared. He wrote something on his clipboard and walked away.

Saki inwardly grinned and strode off to go home for the day.

Three Days Later, At The Graduation Ceremony… 

Saki walked boldly up to the group of Shinigami that would release his powers and create his zanpakuto. They consisted of Captain-General Yamananoto, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and Captain Ichigo Kurosaki.

Saki strode to meet them, and stood straight in front of them. He bowed to them each in tern, then stood and faced the Captain-General.

"Sakimaru Kuchiki," The ancient Soul Reaper rumbled.

"You are hereby graduated from the soul reaper academy, and are now a full fledged Shinigami." He touched Saki's forehead and the young graduate was engulfed in a blue light and he rose several feet in the air.

He underwent a transformation. The blue and white robes he once wore for his advanced placement class changed into the black robes of a Soul Reaper. He expected to feel the slight change of weight at his side that would be his Zanpakuto, but it didn't come. Instead, a large sword appeared on his back.

Before he touched the ground, he drew his sword from its sheath. It was almost as long as him, a few inches short, but the blade wasn't that broad like his father's had been. It was only slightly thicker than a normal sword; the blade was only about half an inch broader than a normal Zanpakuto. The blade altogether was about five feet long. The blade was absolutely beautiful. The whole blade curved slightly up the length of it, like an elegant katana, like Byakuya's sword. It was silver with a pink-ish tint.

The handle could fit about four hands and was about ¾ of a foot long. It had silken wrappings down the handle that were a blood-red colouring. It had a lavishly decorated hilt that appeared to be made of gold. It had four small holes like Byakuya's, but on the hilt where there were no holes, there was the white outline of a lotus tree. Two small blue strings were tied to the top of the handle, like Ichigo's normal Zanpakuto before it became Zangetsu.

The sheath started at his right shoulder and went all the way down to his left lower shin. It was also decorated beautifully. It was platinum white with lotus trees and falling pedals etched in light pink. Altogether, his Zanpakuto was absolutely beautiful.

Ichigo watched proudly and Byakuya looked on emotionlessly, but Saki could see a slight smile playing at his normally cold lips.

"So what be the name of that Zanpakuto, Sakimaru?" Asked Yamananoto.

Saki struggled and asked his sword what is its name. He heard a faint voice in his head. It was saying something, but he couldn't hear it well enough. He struggled to strained his mental ears to hear the name of his Zanpakuto. Finally, he heard it!

"AMATSU RO-TSU!" Saki yelled to the heavens, raising the sword high above his head.

Author's note:

OMG YAY!!!! the longest first chapter in any of my stories so far! or at least i think so...O well!!! READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
